Perfectly Perfect
by BabyxDollx21
Summary: Killian Jones is tired of playing a cat and mouse game with Emma who is clearly taken by another man; a new start is just what he needs. Who knows maybe he will find his perfect match.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Killian Jones watched as Emma buckled the new baby into her car seat, handed Henry his lunch and kissed Neal before climbing into the car. He sighed running his hands over his face; he wanted that, a family. He had always wanted it with Emma but he was starting to realize he was the furthest thing from her mind; the game was over.

"What you thinking Captain," Smee said as he sat down snapping Killian out of his thoughts.

"I think we need to relocate mate," Killian replied, "I need a break from Storybrooke."

"Where to?" asked Smee.

"I'm not sure yet," said Killian as he stood up.

He took one look back at Emma who was now pulling away from the curb and shoved his hands in his pockets heading for the docks.

* * *

Savannah turned in her office chair turning towards the large windows. It was a perfect view; the New York City skyline. She had worked her as of for this job losing everything and everyone else in her life in the process but it's what she had wanted and now she had it. Sometimes it hurt but for the most part she enjoyed her quiet life; going to work, making deals, busting a few balls then coming home to her cats and cozy apartment.

She sighed sitting back in the expensive leather chair; it would be nice once and awhile to go out to dinner with friends or a significant other; even going home to cuddle on the couch would be nice but she didn't have those luxuries and it suited her just fine.

"Miss. Cassidy," came her assistant's voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Emily," she said turning to face her.

"Line one is for you," replied the assistant, "it's your mother."

"Thank you," Savannah replied dismissing the girl as she picked up.

Daydreams about boyfriends and vacations would just have to wait until she had more time. You don't get to be the CEO of one of the biggest real estate companies in New York by wishing you had someone waiting for you at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Pulling on his new leatherjacket Killian stepped out into the brisk night air. He wasn't quite sure yet as to why he had picked New York but something had drawn him to the city that never sleeps. As he made his way down the dock he took in the sights and smells around him; a food truck wasn't far by mixed with the smell of garbage from the surrounding park.

He headed to the main road and started up towards time square. As he slowly made his way there he decided to stop at a small bar along the way. He could use a stiff drink and maybe there would be someone pretty that could distract him from thinking about Emma.

"What can I get you sir," asked the bartender almost as soon as he sat down.

"Rum," replied Killian as his gaze drifted around the room.

He stopped almost immediately as he spotted a female huddled into one of the corner booths …alone. To say she was pretty would be an understatement. She had a head full of blonde curls that framed her perfectly round face, her eyes were as blue as the seas he loved to sail and as big as a doe's. His gaze drifted down her body taking in the curve of her lips, the dip in her neck, her small bust and then her long, long legs.

"Sir," said the bartender snapping him out of his thoughts, "your drink."

"Thanks mate," he nodded, "can you send over one of whatever she's having."

The bartender followed his gaze and began to laugh but moved around the bar putting together whatever girly drink she was having. Killian turned back to see her biting at her pen as she frowned at her laptop. He couldn't help but notice that she looked like she was dressed for business; her teetering heels were on the ground under her table as she tapped one of her bare feet against the ground.

He may have just found his distraction.

* * *

Savannah frowned as she stared at the email in front of her. This house had practically been sold; why all of a sudden was there an issue? She frowned snapping her laptop shut. Now would be as good a time as any to head home anyways; it was nearly nine and she had an early meeting.

She pack up her stuff placing the bag on the floor then leaned over to grab her shoes; the thought of putting them back on made her feet hurt but she had to get home.

"Savannah," came the waitress' voice.

"Hey Lily can I have my bill please," she asked as she looked up and the girl put down another martini in front of her.

"From the gentleman at the bar," smiled Lily.

Savannah watched dumbfounded as the girl walked away and she looked up to see a very handsome but very dangerous looking character raising his glass to her from the bar. She plastered on a fake smile as she lifted her glass and took a sip.

"Just don't come over here," she muttered to herself as she tried to find something to do with her hands, "Fuck," she added under her breath as he stood to head towards her.

The stranger slid into the booth across from her and smiled. He really was handsome; tall, dark hair, a bit of facial hair but missing a hand. He must be a solider then this would be harder to dodge than she thought.

"Those shoes look terribly uncomfortable," Killian said as he watched her do her initial assessment.

"They really are," she smiled, "but they go with the outfit."

"Killian Jones," he smiled extending his hand.

"Savannah," she replied taking his hand, "thank you for the drink."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Savannah yawned rolling over in bed. She smiled to herself as she rubbed her eyes slowly opening them as she tried to adjust to the sunlight beaming in through the window. She lifted herself onto her elbows as her gaze shifted around the room….this was not her room. Her heart stopped as she took in the small quarters; she was lying in a bed covered with dark grey sheets, there was tiny round windows all around and a small set of stairs in the farthest right corner. Where the hell was she?

Throwing the sheets back she laced a perfectly manicured foot onto the ground only to stop short when she realized she was wearing just her lavender bra and panties from the day before.

"You're awake love," came a male voice.

"Who are you!" she practically screeched as she grabbed the sheets to cove herself back up.

"You did drink quite a bit last night," he smiled in his unfortunately sexy accent.

Savannah looked up at him standing at the bottom of the stairs; his tousled hair, no shirt, pants on but undone and suddenly it all came flooding back to her. He'd been charming, flirtatious and that accent god that accent had her weak in the knees, which may possibly have been the alcohol he kept buying her as well, but she couldn't remember agreeing to come home with him or sleeping with him for that matter yet here she was half naked in his bed.

"What exactly happened last night?" she practically whispered as she looked up at him through her lashes.

Killian stood there a few moments watching her as she looked at him eagerly trying to piece together what they had done. He smiled at the memory; she was quiet the fireball once you got a few drinks into her but he really was more of a gentleman than that.

"Jesus Christ just answer me," she snapped as she stood up with the covers still wrapped around her, "I have a meeting to get to at work."

"Nothing lass," he said flashing her a crooked grin, "we drank, talked, you had your gorgeous hands all over me and I put you in a cab where you proceeded to tell the bloke to take you home."

"Well then why am I not home," Savannah shot back as she dropped the covers to pull on her pencil skirt from the day before.

"You couldn't piece together your address love," he laughed, "so we came back here; I undressed you and put you to bed then slept where my crew usually sleeps."

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked as her fingers shook trying to do up the buttons on her blouse.

Killian took two long strides towards her; he felt her breath hitch as he took the two sides of the flimsy material in his hands and slowly did up a button for her. When she didn't protest he moved to the next.

"Dear, I prefer my woman conscious and able to remember when I sleep with them," he said in a low husky voice.

He watched as her fair complexion turned a pretty shade of pink as he did the las button up on her blouse. He smiled as he placed his hand under her chin tilting her head upwards so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Next time I won't let you drink so much," he winked.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Savannah said as she ran up the stairs of the walkway to meet her assistant Emily.

"Weren't you wearing that outfit yesterday?" asked Emily raising an eyebrow at her boss.

Savannah looked over at her assistant with a don't ask look. Emily shrugged supressing a smile as she handed her boss the files for the home they were standing in front of. Savannah flipped through the file as Emily gave her a brief summary of what was going on than rang the bell.

Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
